


The Bangtan Dead

by LuoKeChan30



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, Survival, Violence, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuoKeChan30/pseuds/LuoKeChan30
Summary: Jungkook, un jeune homme de 19 ans qui essaye depuis 1 an maintenant de survivre seul d'une épidémie de zombie qui a envahi le monde, accompagné de son compagnon à poils.Alors qu'il cherche de quoi survivre il va faire une drôle de rencontre dans un placard d'une supérette.~~~~~Cette histoire avait déjà été écrite sur Wattpad et j'ai décidé de aussi la poster ici.





	The Bangtan Dead

\- 214.

C'était mon 214e rôdeurs que je venais de tuer. 214 depuis le début de cet enfer.

Je m'agenouillai près du rôdeur que je venais à l'instant de tuer et vint nettoyer la lame de mon couteau taché du sang de celui-ci sur ses vêtements sales. Je me redressai et rangeai mon couteau dans son étui qui était attaché à la droite de ma ceinture. Je repris mon chemin le long de cette route déserte.

Cela faisait maintenant 1 an, je crois bien, que les morts ont décidé de ne plus rester en état de cadavre mais de se relever et de marcher. Je dis 1 an mais ça fait un moment que j'ai arrêté de compter les jours.

Avant tout ça j'avais une vie banale dans une famille banale avec des amis et petite amie banale, étudiant dans une université banale pour quelqu'un de banale. Mais ça c'était avant. Maintenant je survis seul dans un monde rempli de rôdeurs ou la mort peut surgir à n'importe quel moment.

Le tout premier rôdeur que j'ai vu et que j'ai dû tuer avait été ma petite amie. Elle s'était faite mordre dès les premiers jours de l'épidémie. Pensant que ce n'était qu'un simple sans-abri elle n'avait pas porté une très grande attention dessus. Malheureusement elle mourra quelques jours plus tard d'une trop forte fièvre et avait fini par se transformer pendant la nuit. Le lendemain quand j'avais voulu prendre de ces nouvelles et voir comment elle allait elle m'avait sauté dessus pour m'arracher les tripes et les manger. Pris de court et dans un élan de survis j'avais pris le premier objet, qui était une lampe, et je l'avais battu avec jusqu'à que cette chose qui m'avait pris mon amour tombe et ne se relève plus.

Avec mes amis nous avions essayé de survivre le plus longtemps possible avec les moyens qu'on avait mais ils finirent tous par mourir un par un ou par disparaître sans laisser de trace. Certains avait choisi la solution qui leur paraissait la plus facile. Le suicide. D'autres, avaient essayé de s'en sortir mais avaient fini par se faire mordre et de se transformer par la suite si on ne les avait pas achevé avant. Et pour les derniers je n'avais aucune nouvelle d'eux. Partis de l'université pour retrouver leur famille et les aider. Ça a été la dernière fois que je les ai vu, je ne sais toujours pas à ce jour s'ils sont morts en cours de route ou encore en vie.

Et ce qui en est de mes parents, aucune nouvelle depuis 1 an quand nos téléphones ont cessé de fonctionner. À l'époque j'avais choisi de rester près du campus avec mes amis et de créer un groupe mais comme je les dis précédemment ils ont fini par tous partir.

Pour résumer je suis désormais seul et ça depuis un long moment. Le dernier être humain bien vivant que j'ai vu pour la dernière fois doit remonter à plusieurs semaines voir des mois maintenant. Je suis entouré de charogne à longueur de temps.

Je continuais à marcher le long de la route quand un bruit de brindille se cassant me parvient jusqu'aux mes oreilles. Par réflexe je me tournai en direction de ce son et sortit à la vitesse de l'éclair mon arme de son étui. J'enlevai la sécurité de mon arme et pointai l'objet vers les buissons.

Je restai concentrer et ne bougeai pas, attendant que quelque chose sorte de cet endroit. Je posai mon index sur la gâchette prêt à tirer. J'eus un mouvement quand je vis quelque chose sortir mais je me détendis aussitôt quand je pris conscience de ce qui venait de sortir.

\- Hope ! Viens me voir mon chien. Me rejouai-je à la vue de mon compagnon à poil.

Je me mis à genoux de nouveau pour prendre mon chien dans mes bras. Elle accourut aussitôt.

\- Oui t'es un bon chien. Rigolais-je quand elle vint me lécher le visage contente de me revoir et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Je lui caressai le haut de sa petite tête de chien et me mis debout.

\- Aller viens ma belle, il faut qu'on trouve de quoi manger et boire.

Il y a un petit détail que je ne vous ai pas encore raconté. Certes je n'ai plus personne à mes côtés en tant qu'être humain mais il me reste quand même mon chien. Hope. Un berger allemand. Qui n'est d'autres qu'une femelle. Je l'ai depuis qu'elle a 1 mois et depuis je ne l'ai pas quitté une seule fois. Elle est venue avec moi au campus et elle survit à mes côtés dans cette épidémie désormais. Elle m'a protégé au tout début quand je ne savais pas encore faire la différence entre les vivants et les morts.

\---○●○---

Au début je pensais que c'était mes yeux qui me jouaient un tour, une hallucination, mais finalement non. Devant nous se dressait une station-service qui possédait une petite boutique. J'étais soulagé et comblé de voir cette bâtisse après de longues heures de marches sans rien voir de plus que des arbres et des buissons en compagnie de Hope à la recherche d'un quelconque bâtiment pouvant abriter de la nourriture ou même un lieu pour dormir. Il ne manquait plus qu'à croiser les doigts désormais espérant que toutes les ressources qui sont stockées à l'intérieur n'ont pas été pillé plus tôt.

Je soupirais de soulagement en voyant cette structure mais je devenais quand même resté concentré et ne pas baisser ma garde. Je sortis mon couteau et mon revolver de leurs étuis respectifs et les brandis devant moi.

\- Hope...

À son nom, mon chien releva sa tête vers moi. Je lui fis un mouvement de tête et comme toutes bêtes obéissantes, elle comprit mon ordre et parti faire un tour des lieux pour voir si rien d'étrange ne traînait autour.

Seulement trois rôdeurs se trouvaient près des pompes à essence perdues au milieu de voitures poussiéreuses présentent. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil près de la forêt pour vérifier si aucune de ces charognes ne se trouvait à proximité. R.A.S. Je pouvais alors m'approcher pour tuer ces rôdeurs sans craindre que quelque chose me surprenne par derrière.

Quand j'arrivais à quelques mètres du premier rôdeur je sifflais pour attirer son attention. Il réagit aussitôt se retournant vers moi, je pouvais déjà entendre ses grognements qui au début me faisait faire des cauchemars dès les premiers jours de l'épidémie. Il claquait des dents et tendait désespérément ses bras ne voulant qu'une chose, me dévorer les entrailles.

Je rangeai mon revolver et attrapai l'un de ses bras pour plus facilement planter mon couteau dans son crâne. Je brandis mon arme blanche au-dessus de ma tête et avec une force assez suffisante je l'enfonçais dans sa boite crânienne pour détruire son cerveau. Quelques goûtes de sang du rôdeur gicla sur mon visage ainsi que sur mes vêtements. Je retirai finalement la lame et lâchai son bras, son corps tomba lourdement au sol. Je regardais ce cadavre décomposé pendant quelques secondes avant de m'attaquer aux deux autres rôdeurs qui ne m'avaient pas encore remarqué. Je répétai ce même geste pour les éliminer. Trois nouveaux cadavres qui pouvaient se rajouter à ma liste qui comptait désormais 219 rôdeurs tuées.

Je vis Hope revenir tranquillement vers moi. Je lui caressai le haut de son crâne pour la féliciter.

On s'avança doucement vers la supérette de la station-service. J'essuyai la poussière présente sur la vitre et essayai de voir à travers celle-ci. J'arrivai à distinguer deux formes en mouvement à l'intérieur, continuant mon analyse des lieux je vis des étagères en piteuses états, renversées ou cassées, le sol lui était jonché de feuilles ainsi que des cadavres d'emballages et des conserves. Au fond de la boutique se trouvait deux portes, l'une d'elle devait être la réserve.

Je m'aventurais jusqu'à la porte, j'abaissai la poignée, en voulant ouvrir la porte j'enclenchai le système de sonnette de la boutique.

\- Merde... Me dis-je tout bas.

En entendant la sonnette les deux rôdeurs se retournèrent vers le son aigu et s'avancèrent dans ma direction. Je me dépêchai alors d'éliminer le premier suivi du deuxième. 221. Je fis le tour de la boutique et je trouvais plusieurs choses assez intéressantes, boites de conserve, barres protéinées et de céréales, bonbons, pansements et médicaments ainsi que de l'eau. J'ai trouvé aussi, caché dans un tiroir fermé à clé, quelques magazines télé mais aussi pornographiques que j'ai rangé dans mon sac à dos avec tout le reste. Il ne me restait plus qu'à ouvrir les deux portes du magasin.

Je me dirigeai vers la première porte, mon revolver dans la main droite pour tirer au cas où et avec la gauche je vins ouvrir la porte. Je l'ouvris d'un coup et par chance rien de pourri ne me sauta au cou. En allumant ma lampe torche je remarquais que du premier coup j'étais tombé tomber sur la réserve. Une très grande partie de la pièce avait été pillée mais il restait encore quelques ressources, dont de l'alcool. Je pris le nécessaire que je pouvais stocker dans mon sac et m'aventurais devant la seconde porte. Par déduction j'en concluais que la deuxième porte menait à un placard ou à un cagibi.

Mais en ouvrant la porte je ne m'attendais pas à voir ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Le corps d'un homme. Bizarre celui-ci ne puait pas la mort ou n'avait pas encore commencé à se décomposer. Il avait perdu un peu de sang au niveau de son ventre mais aucune trace de sang derrière lui sur le mur. Soit cet homme était encore en vie et agonisait soit il était mort et n'avait pas eu le temps de se suicider pour ne pas se transformer. Il fallait que je vérifie. Avec mon pied je vins lui donner un coup, aucune réaction, je retentais le coup et cette fois-ci il bougea. Je tendis mon arme devant moi visant sa tête. J'entendis quelques choses venir de lui, cela ne ressemblait pas aux grognements habituels des rôdeurs mais plutôt à des murmures. Je me concentrais pour écouter ce qu'il me disait.

\- ... Pas mort... pas mort... Dit-il tout bas.

\- Oh merde. Je mis quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il me disait.

En une fraction de seconde je me précipitai m'agenouillant à côté de lui et enlevai mon sac à dos de mes épaules pour le placer devant moi et fouillai ce que j'avais trouvé plus tôt pour le soigner.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va aller, d'accord ? Je vais te soigner et tout ira bien. Lui dis-je pour le rassurer sur son état.

\- Non... arrête petit... ça sert à rien... Me dit-il affaibli.

\- Si, tu vas t'en sorti, il faut juste que je te soigne.

\- Non... arrête toi... c'est trop tard... ils m'ont eu... Me dit-il en posant sa main sur mon avant-bras. Avec la deuxième il vint soulever le bas de son haut ensanglanté et je vis sur son flanc gauche une trace de morsure où de maigres gouttes de sang coulaient des plaies infectées. Ces enflures m'ont eu... on m'a mordu...

Je relevai mon visage vers le sien, il dégoulinait d'eau sûrement de la sueur dû à la fièvre qui devait déjà monter. Sa frange était collée à son front dû à la sueur. Son regard lui était vitreux exprimant aucune émotion, c'était le début de la fin pour lui, la mort arrivait. Au coin de sa bouche du sang s'y trouvait. J'examinais son état et il ne lui restait plus très longtemps à vivre malheureusement, quelques heures maxi un jour.

Je fus interrompit dans mon analyse quand il commença à tousser, il s'arrachait presque la gorge et il cracha un peu de sang avec.

\- ...eau... de l'eau...

Je me précipitai sur mon sac et cherchai une bouteille d'eau. J'enlevai le capuchon et approchai la bouteille jusqu'à ses lèvres. D'une main je tenais la bouteille et de l'autre sa nuque pour l'aider à boire comme on le ferait pour les enfants, il avait l'air si faible comme ça. Un peu d'eau coula du coin de ses lèvres et vint rejoindre son sang. Il devait avoir soif car il vida presque la moitié de la bouteille. Je refermai la bouteille et le regardai de nouveau. Son torse se levait et redescendait dû à sa respiration irrégulière. Avec ma main je m'approchai encore une fois de lui et vins dégager son front de ses mèches collées pour prendre sa température. Je frissonnai en constatant que celui-ci était brûlant.

\- Il est brûlant pas vrai ?

\- Énormément, elle doit être à au moins 40°.

\- Et elle ne va pas s'arrêter de monter. Dit-il en essayant de se redresser contre le mur tandis que je m'assis à mon tour contre le mur adjacent au sien. C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- JungKook et toi ?

\- Taehyung, t'as quel âge ?

\- 19 ou 20 je sais plus, j'ai perdu la notion du temps, et toi ?

\- 21, et tu viens d'où avec ton petit accent ?

\- De Busan.

\- Wow, t'en a fait du chemin pour arriver jusqu'ici.

\- Ouais, et je sais même pas où on est ? Dis-je en regardant un peu partout.

\- Bah pour le moment tu te trouves dans le placard d'une supérette d'une station de service près de Daegu JungKook. Sa remarque me fit rire. Content que même à moitié mort j'arrive encore à faire rire quelqu'un. J'acquiesçai avec un petit sourie aux lèvres.

\- Et ça t'es arrivé comment ? Dis-je en montrant sa morsure.

\- J'ai pas fait attention et je me suis retrouvé encerclé par ces enfoirés et l'un d'eux a réussi à me mordre donc je me suis enfermé ici pour ne pas me faire bouffer par ces charognes.

\- Je vois... un petit silence s'était installé ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- JungKook, je peux te demander quelque chose ? Je hochai de la tête écoutant ce qu'il voulait me dire. Est-ce... Est-ce que tu peux... rester avec moi jusqu'à la fin, s'il te plaît ? Je vis une larme couler le long de sa joue.

\- Bien sûr. Je lui tendis ma main qu'il prit volontiers dans la sienne et je me rapprochai de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras et le serrai fort contre moi pour lui montrer que j'étais là même si je ne connaissais pas.

\- Merci... murmura-t-il contre mon torse. Je lui caressais le haut de son crâne pour le rassurer, j'ai déjà vécu cela des dizaines de fois, rester jusqu'à la dernière seconde avant qu'il ne parte définitivement. J'ai peur JungKook...

\- Je sais Taehyung, je sais mais ça va aller, d'accord ? Lui dis-je pour le rassurer pendant qu'il s'accrochait désespérément à mon tee-shirt. Dis mois Taehyung, pourquoi... pourquoi tu l'as pas déjà fait ?

Il se détacha de moi pour venir prendre son flingue placé un peu plus loin de nous et revint se remettre comme avant contre moi.

\- J'ai plus de balles, je les ai toutes utilisées. Me dit-il tout en me donnant son arme.

Je vins à mon tour prendre mon arme dans mon étui et le sortis. J'enlevai le chargeur et retirais une balle. Je remis le chargeur et pris à son tour son arme, répétant l'action, je chargeai son chargeur de la seule balle que j'avais dans ma main et rangeai son chargeur dans son arme. Je pris la main de Taehyung et posai son arme dans sa main et je resserrai ses doigts autour.

\- Merci... merci JungKook. Comme réponse je vins lui caresser les cheveux.

Un bruit sourd nous fit relever la tête d'un coup, on attendit quelques secondes avant de voir Hope apparaître devant la porte et s'asseoir, la gueule ouverte et la langue sortie.

\- Un chien... je pensais plus en revoir. Dit Taehyung comme stupéfait de voir une boule de poils se tenir là, devant lui.

\- Hope, aller viens là mon chien, viens dire bonjour à Taehyung. A ma demande elle vint jusqu'à nous, elle s'assoit à coté de nous et posa sa tête sur ma cuisse. Taehyung approcha sa main vers Hope et lui caressa le haut du crâne.

\- Salut toi, tu es mignon tu sais. Hope lécha les doigts de Taehyung ce qui le fit marrer comme un enfant. C'était adorable de voir cette scène. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas vu quelqu'un rigoler ou carrément un autre être humain encore en vie.

\- Mignonne, c'est une femelle. Le repris-je.

\- Oups, désolé mademoiselle, tu es mignonne alors.

Ce petit moment agréable et plein de joie fut coupé par la toux de Taehyung qui lui reprit d'un coup ce qui nous fit revenir à la dure réalité, quant à Hope elle fut surprise de tout ce boucan et recula par peur. Quand Taehyung arrêta de tousser aucun de nous deux parla, Hope s'était rapprochée et il avait repris ses caresses sur elle. Après être resté pendant plusieurs minutes dans le calme à ne rien dire, Taehyung décida de couper ce silence.

\- JungKook, je pourrais avoir un dernier repas avant de partir ? Me demanda-t-il en continuant de caresser Hope.

\- Bien sûr, laisse-moi juste trouver de quoi manger. Lui répondis-je.

Je me décalai pour venir chercher de quoi manger dans mon sac. J'en sortis une conserve de kimchi et deux fourchettes pour pouvoir en manger plus un ouvre-boite. Je me retournai vers lui et lui montrai.

\- Du kimchi en boite, ça t'ira ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

Je lui tendis une fourchette qu'il prit en main et j'ouvris à l'aide de l'ouvre-boite la conserve de kimchi. Je revins m'installer contre lui et positionnai notre repas entre nous deux. Pendant tout le long de notre dégustation aucun son ne résonnait à part celui de notre mastication. Quand on arriva vers la fin je tendis le reste à Hope pour qu'elle puisse elle aussi se nourrir. La conserve vide et nettoyée par les soins de Hope on posa nos ustensiles à l'intérieur et je la posai près de mon sac. J'entendis un long soupir venant de Taehyung, je crois qu'il est prêt.

\- Je crois que le moment est venu JungKook. J'acquiesçai et je m'écartai de lui retournant à ma place de tout à l'heure, Hope se tenant à mes côtés. T'es pas obligé de rester pour ça.

\- Je sais... Dis-je sans bouger d'un poil.

Je le vis acquiescer et ses lèvres bougeaient, aucun son n'était sorti mais j'avais vu le mot « merci » se former dessus. Il chercha quelque chose dans la poche de son pantalon avant de me le tendre.

\- Tiens se sont les clés de la voiture de devant, je te les donne. Ne t'en fait pas pour l'essence j'ai déjà fait le plein avant et dans le coffre il y a deux bidons de 20lt chacun, pleins aussi.

\- Merci Taehyung.

\- Merci à toi JungKook d'être resté avec moi jusqu'à la fin.

Je lui tendis la main qu'il attrapa volontiers et on se serra aussi fort qu'on le pouvait. On se regarda dans les yeux même si ma vue commençait à se brouiller dû à la monté de mes larmes et un nœud se forma dans ma gorge.

\- JungKook promet moi de survivre le plus longtemps possible, de vivre longtemps, trouves d'autres survivant, ne reste pas seul, je t'interdis de mourir tu m'entends, de finir comme moi je ne veux pas te retrouver de l'autre côté aussitôt promis ?

\- Oui...

\- Promets-le moi JungKook.

\- Je te le promets Taehyung.

Je le vis sourire face à ma réponse, je n'avais pas vu jusqu'à là mais il possédait un sourire carré si unique. Je lui rendis son sourire.

\- Prends bien soin de Hope aussi.

\- Promis.

Il acquiesça et tourna la tête en face de lui. Il prit son arme et enleva la sécurité. Il déposa le canon du revolver sous son menton.

\- Eomma... Appa... Dongsaeng... J'arrive... je viens vous rejoindre de l'autre côté...

A ses mots Taehyung ferma les yeux. Je vis des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. On se serrait tellement fort que nos mains avaient fini par devenir blanche. Je le vis se calmer petit à petit en inspirant et expirant profondément. Il amena son index sur la gâchette.

\- Adieu JungKook... Et il appuya sur la gâchette.

Au son de la détonation je fermai automatiquement les yeux, je n'osais pas les rouvrir de crainte de le voir avec une balle dans la tête et son sang sur le mur derrière lui. Au niveau de nos mains je n'avais aussitôt plus ressenti aucune pression venant de sa part ce qui accentua mon étreinte. Mes larmes de leurs côtés avaient commencé à dévaler sur mes joues, je sanglotais et des spasmes avaient pris possession de mon corps. Je vins finalement nicher ma tête dans le pelage de mon chien et l'encercla de mon autre bras pour essayer de me calmer. Je restais dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes, une dizaine peut-être, ma main dans celle de Taehyung tout en embrassant Hope qui ne bougea pas de tout le long.

Après un long moment je me décidai d'enfin sortir, prendre un peu l'air. Je fis le tour de la propriété jusqu'à trouver une pelle ou de quoi pouvoir creuser une tombe. Je ramassais aussi quelques pierres pour pouvoir en poser sur sa tombe puis avec deux bâtons je formai une croix mais aussi un T avec que je fis tenir par une corde. J'enterrais Taehyung dans la forêt plusieurs mètres plus loin de la supérette et de la route pour qu'il puisse reposer en paix. Je restais encore quelques minutes devant sa tombe debout et droit, les mains jointes devant moi et la tête baissée accompagné de Hope.

Je décidai finalement de partir voyant que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Je fouillai la voiture pour voir ce que je trouvais à l'intérieur. Je trouvai un sac de couchage, des vêtements de rechange, de la nourriture et de l'eau mais aussi les deux bidons d'essence plein que m'avait affirmé Taehyung juste avant de se... Je remplis la voiture avec les quelques ressources que je n'avais pas pu mettre dans mon sac à la supérette. Je rangeai aussi la pelle dans le coffre de la voiture. J'ouvris la portière du côté passager pour faire monter Hope, je la fermai ensuite et contournai le véhicule pour monter de mon côté, celui du conducteur. Mais avant de mettre le contact, j'ouvris la boite à gants, seul endroit que je n'avais pas encore fouillé. Je trouvai une photo de Taehyung qui était entouré de sa famille tout souriant. Je fis très attention et la rangeai dans la poche de mon jean. Je mis le contact et démarrai la voiture, je m'engageai sur la route et roulai jusqu'à être fatigué et endormi.

\- Je te promets de vivre Taehyung. Pour toi et Hope. Je te le jure.


End file.
